<Field of the Invention>
The present invention relates to a wire harness including one or more electrically conductive paths and a resin molded product which accommodates therein and protects the electrically conductive paths and a manufacturing method of the wire harness.
<Description of Related Art>
In order to electrically connect devices mounted on a motor vehicle, the wire harness is used. The wire harness includes a sheath member made of a resin and having a tubular shape and one or more electrically conductive paths which are accommodated in the sheath member. For instance, in a wire harness disclosed in below-described Patent Literature 1, the wire harness is arranged so as to pass through an under-floor of a motor vehicle. In the wire harness, a part corresponding to the under-floor of the vehicle is arranged straightly. Such a wire harness is formed to be long.    [Patent Literature 1] JP-A-2014-93799
According to a related art, since a wire harness is long, a sheath member and electrically conductive paths are also long. Accordingly, when the sheath member is configured in a form having no slit (it is not split), below-described problems arise. Namely, when the sheath member has no slit and is long, the electrically conductive paths are manufactured so as to be inserted from one end to the other end of the sheath member. Therefore, the sheath member needs to ensure an internal space with a size necessary for inserting the electrically conductive paths. Accordingly, a problem arises that the size of the sheath member is large. In order to insert the electrically conductive paths, when a guide cap is attached to an end of the electrically conductive path, a thickness of the cap needs to be considered, so that the size of the sheath member is more enlarged. When the size of the sheath member is enlarged, it is to be understood that the large size of the sheath member gives an influence to a weight or cost.
In addition thereto, when the internal space with the size necessary for inserting the electrically conductive paths is ensured, an opening space formed between an inner surface of the sheath member and an outer surface of the electrically conductive path becomes large. Accordingly, when the electrically conductive path is greatly vibrated due to a vibration during a driving of the motor vehicle, a problem also arises that a coating of the electrically conductive path (when the coating of the electrically conductive path has a shield function, a braided part or a metal foil in an outer side of the electrically conductive path) strongly strikes an inner surface of a tube of the sheath member and is broken.